Racetrack's Red and Black Notebook
by ChrisFarleyIsHOT
Summary: Enter the warped mind of Racetrack Higgins! There may be some slight cussing....
1. Free Writing

_Authors Note: I saw this and I thought it would be really fun to write, and so far, it has been. Oh, If anyone has an idea for an entry or like a twist, DON'T HESITATE!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them...HA! I didn't say who! Fine, I don't own the newsies._

_XXXXX_

Topic: Free Writing

This is so stupid. Hmmmm...Lets think of how many ways I can waste fifteen minutes of my already dull life.

YOU SUCK MISS GREEN! You hear me! YOU SUCK! Oh, don't glare at me. You know that you have like no right to read this! It's called invasion of privacy, that's gotta break some kind of law. I could sue...maybe I should. Nevermind, your a teacher, you don't make crap.

Damn you, I might as well waste time.

I'm Anthony Higgins, they call me Race. No it's not weird, I'm a runner and a pretty damn good one at that. How good, you ask. Wait a minute, how many school records have a I beaten? What was that? Oh that's right, THREE! Eat that, Green!

Let's see how much fun everyone else is having with this fucktastic little assignment.

HAHA! Itey just picked his nose, he thinks I didn't see but I totally did. MWAH HA HA!

Whoo! That made my day, let's continue on.

Spot's sleeping! Ow! That bastard punched me! I didn't even do anything. All I did was tell him he's got drool dripping down his face, so what if he doesn't, he looked funny rubbing his face. Shit, that really hurt, you suck Spot, you're lucky your my best friend or I would've been forced to kick your ass. Don't make be break out my ninja skills.

Man, this class is really boring, their all actually writing.

I wonder how many minutes are left, Fuck! I forgot to look at the time before we started. That probably would've been a good idea.

Oh my God! I have spaghetti sauce on my shirt. I guess this shirt wasn't clean. It doesn't smell bad. DAMNIT! Now I want spaghetti. God, Mom makes the best spaghetti, what would you expect? She's only like the most Italian person I know, besides dad. The good thing about being Italian, the food. The bad thing, the cussing. Maybe I can sometimes accidentally let a few words slip but it's not my fault. Dad cusses like there's no tomorrow and mom tries not to but it's in her blood. Just like her, it was passed to me, like I said, it's all in the genes.

YES! TIME'S UP! UP YOUR'S MRS.GREEN!

XXXXX

_Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! REVIEW! _


	2. Good and Bad Habits

_A/N: Woot! The next chapter! My reign of terror continues on...MWAH HA HA_

XXXXX

Topic: Good and Bad Traits

Whoopde fuckin' do! This again. Oh Miss Green how I loathe thee!

Well, lets get to it! Man, there are so any good habits, I'm having trouble counting. Let's see, I can cook like there's no tomorrow. I swear, I'm like a god at it, my friends actually come over just for my cooking. I learned it from my mom.

Also, I shower daily, I've been told I smell good. I have the best taste in music. METALLICA! WHOOOOOOO! I also like musicals, I know that may seem like an odd combination, I'm just well rounded. Once again, this is all thanks to my mom. My favorite ones are Wicked and Music Man.

One thing that a lot of my friends say they like about me is that I'm loyal and I can keep a secret. I'm good at sports, especially running. My best friend Spot and me are both on the same swimming team, EVEN THOUGH I TOTALLY DOMINATE! Thats right Spot! EAT THAT!

Now the bad habits! Wait, why would I wanna tell you my bad habits? Way to be a buzz kill Miss Green! All this is going to do is make me feel like shit. Good thing you're not an evil bitch trying to kill everyone's self esteem or that would be bad. Maybe one of your bad habits is detecting sarcasm. You wonder why everyone hates you...

Okay, here goes. Well, let me think. I have bad hand writing. Everyone tells me that. Especially Spot, he's all like, "I can't read a fucking thing, how do you expect me to copy your homework." He said that to me, what an idiot. Flattery defiantly isn't his thing. I say "eat that" a lot. I'm not actually sure how that got started but, whatever. I guess I can be a little cocky sometimes, but how can I not be when I'm just so damn awesome. Hehe, cocky...

I'm addicted to saturday morning cartoons and lucky charms! Oh man do I love those lucky charms. I don't know if that's necessarily a bad thing. I mean, who doesn't love lucky charms, THEY HAVE MARSHMALLOWS! I love Cartoon Network but I hate those stupid anime shows, God those are so queer. My little brother watches those like their porn...not that I watch porn. Okay okay, maybe I do have a few magazines...DON'T JUDGE ME! Wow, there's another bad habit, I have serious ADD. I just turned a conversation of cartoons into porn. DAMN! I'm gifted!

You know what, my hand hurts. SCREW THIS! It's doodling time!

XXXXX

_Yay! I'm done again! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	3. My Greatest Dream in 100 Words

_A/N: Feel my wrath, I shall continue on whether you like it or not! That's right, what can you do now? Nothing:D_

XXXXX

Topic: My Greatest Dream in 100 Words

My greatest dream is to go to UGA on a track scholarship and become the greatest runner in the world! Then I shall run the iron man and run miles around my competition. The world will then bow down to me and give me lots of money and Angelina Jolie shall become my sex slave. Mwah ha ha! Then I will be so rich and build a giant house with my own skate park inside and a soundproof room so I can play my drums as loud as I want and only me, my friends, and Angelina of course shall live there.

HAHA! I DID 102 WORDS! BITE ME GREEN!

XXXXX

_Ohh! That was fun! REVIEW AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN..._


	4. Betrayal

_A/N: Everyone who has reviewed, you are all now my favorite people in the entire world and since you guys love ME, uh, I mean, my story so much. HELP ME OUT WITH TOPIC IDEAS:D_

XXXXX

Topic: Betrayal

Betrayal? BETRAYAL? You wanna talk about betrayal? I BROUGHT YOU A CHRISTMAS GIFT AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME SUFFER THROUGH THIS SHIT! So what if the chocolates were expired, the point is that I gave them to you! Don't be ungrateful, that's just rude!

I wonder what Webster's would have to say about this. Hmmmm...Let's find out. YOU SUCK! I'm just trying to find out exactly what Webster says the word _betrayal _means. IT'S YOUR FUCKING ASSIGNMENT! God, sometimes you can be arrogant. You have a short temper, you know that right? You know who else has a short temper? No, not me. Spot. He has the worst temper of anyone I know. I have a bruise from when he hit me the other day-the whole fake drool thing-make sure your following along.

Oh, right, the betrayal thing. I've never had true betrayal like a parent leaving me or beating me. I love my parents, sure they've pissed me off on more than one occasion but I know they would never so something like that. The most I've come to betrayal was last year during my sophomore year, one of my best friends was Jack Kelly. We'd actually been friends for a while. I moved here when I was in 7th grade and Jack was in all of my classes and we grew close really fast. Along with my new found friends their was a girl names Danielle who I also became close friends with. I'd loved her since, well, since I met her and Jack, her, and I became best friends. Until last year when at _MY_ birthday party they hooked up and I couldn't take it. It hurt then but I've gotten over it. Early this year Spot moved here from Brooklyn and we've been best friends ever since.

Wow, now I'm depressed. GGGAAAA! Thanks a lot Miss Green. Now I am forced to mope through the rest of the day, unless Spot cheers me up. Ahhh! I hope he does. He will.

_-------_

_"Psss...Spot." I had to whisper or the witch would hear me. Although this didn't work very well considering Spot sits to the right of me and he's partially deaf in that ear. I was their for the fight, damn that was a good fight. _

_"SPOT!" Well, Spot heard but so did the teacher, DAMN YOU GREEN! _

_ ...Moment's Later..._

_"What do you want?" Spot finally came around to responding. _

_"Will you cheer me up?"_

_He smiled and it kind of creeped me out a little. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a a folded up piece of paper._

_"I found this is my magazine last night." He had a huge smile on his face as he handed it to me. As I opened it up, my sadness went away._

_"Gob Bless you Spot." He laughed and turned around to keep writing. _

_--------_

Yay! Spot go me a picture of Angelina Jolie and she's wearing very very little. NO wonder he's my best friend.

I'm done, I must stare at my sex slave.

SUCK ME GREEN!

XXXXX

_YAY! I'm done with my 4th chapter, WOOT! _

_REVIEW! Don't make me pull out my hypnotizing kit. Because I will. _


End file.
